


The Sound of your Voice

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Consent, Emotional Reassurance, M/M, Making Out, Moaning, Neck Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Romantic Fluff, Switching, kinda spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wataru recounts how much he loves Ren's voice as he nervously tries to go further with him. Ren wants to show him he can feel safe in their own little world.
Relationships: Matoba Wataru/Nanahoshi Ren, Nanahoshi Ren/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	The Sound of your Voice

Wataru loved Ren's voice. Naturally he loved it when he was singing, but he loved it when he was laughing, or sighing, or talking, or humming in admiration. 

He soon found that he loved his voice when they were alone, when Wataru would deepen a kiss, and little noises would come out of Ren's mouth, on the verge of desperation and pleasure. He found himself pulling Ren closer in these moments, feeling the tingling sensation of their hands wrapping around each other, as if they would drift away if they let go even slightly. His hand found its way under Ren's shirt, caressing his back as he felt Ren arch ever so slightly from the touch. The exploration of Ren's body had always been in the furthest corner of his mind, not wanting to make a mistake or scare him away, but the moment Ren had looked into his eyes and told him that very first time with no hesitation, "I want you, Wataru", he could slowly feel his inhibitions letting go with each day, becoming just a bit more daring that the last time. But only a bit.

Today, alone in Wataru's room, sat atop his bed, the two of them had reached a point where they wanted more. As he helped Ren pull off his shirt, and his own, the slightest touch between their skin was enough to send sparks up his spine. 

Suddenly, Ren looked down, avoiding Wataru’s gaze.

"...Ren? Is something wrong? D-did you want to stop?”

Ren only shook his head, pulling himself closer to Wataru, resting his head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm just... happy. That we're doing this. Being like this. I..."

Wataru, touched by Ren's display of affection, wrapped his arms around his bare back, feeling warmth spreading through his entire chest.

"Ren... you're beautiful."

"Eh?"

He pulled back so he and Ren could look face to face, their noses almost touching.

"I'm amazed by everything you are. I always have been."

"Wataru..." Ren began blushing, averting his eyes again. "W-Where's this coming from?"

"Well... I-I've always wanted to tell you that," he sheepishly replied, feeling the heat on his cheeks grow stronger. "I guess, I finally found the courage."

Ren looked back at him, eyes sparkling.

He took a breath before chastely placing a kiss on Ren's neck.

"Ah-"

"I-is this okay?"

"Mmh, yes, please keep going- aah-"

Ren sharply inhaled as Wataru began kissing his neck over and over again, easing them back into the earlier mood. Ren’s heart began to speed up again. The sensation of Wataru's lips on his skin was enough to drive Ren crazy. He'd always wondered how it would feel, for Wataru to kiss him like this. And it was so, so **good**.

"W-Wataru- ahh-"

Heat rushed through his body as he felt Wataru's tongue softly swirling around the single spot. It was delicate, as he was trying his best not to leave a mark, but still enough that Ren was beginning to pant. His grip on Wataru's shoulders tightened as he tilted his head further, letting Wataru go deeper.

"Ohh~"

Wataru loved Ren’s voice, and felt his own face getting hotter with each moan Ren let out. He wanted to hear more, hear what kinds of sounds he'd make from different touches, kisses, strokes- but instead he stopped, covering his eyes with his hand.

"Eh? Wataru?"

"I'm sorry."

"Ah- Wataru? Are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm still scared."

"Scared?"

"Of going too far."

"Oh... Wataru..."

Ren placed his hand on top of Wataru's, moving it aside to reveal a red-as-a-tomato Wataru. He smiled, because who could look this adorable all flushed with red hair to match?

"Thank you. For being so caring, for caring about me. You make me feel safe. I trust you so much. And... I want you to trust in me too."

"Ren..."

"I'll tell you if I don't like something, or if something hurts. Because... I've wanted to do this with you for a long time. I want to understand you, more than just what’s on the surface."

"..."

"Wataru..."

He hadn't noticed Ren was tilting him back until his head hit his pillow, and Ren was on top of him looking down with the most trusting and sensual gaze he'd ever seen, as if he was staring right into Wataru’s soul, hungry and ready to love him.

“Ah- ...Ren?”

"I want you."

Wataru loved Ren’s voice, and the dark and husky tone of his words of reassurance was something he never realized he needed, and now could never live without.

In an instant he'd draped his arms around Ren as they began kissing again, slowly at first, then getting messier, heavier, hotter, like this was the first drink of water they'd had after a drought. They needed each other.

"Oh- oh god Ren- ahh-" Wataru managed to say between kisses, breathing heavily. His brain was on an adrenaline high, nothing mattered more than the sensation of Ren on top of him, clumsily intertwining his tongue with his own, the pleasure that filled him with elation he'd never experienced before. 

He wasn't expecting Ren to make his way down to his own neck, but soon he found himself making sounds and moans he didn't know he was capable of, heat pooling in his stomach. Ren’s hands were all over Wataru’s chest, wanting to feel every inch as it rose and fell beneath his touch, running his hands up and down his torso, feeling each sudden movement as he sucked just a little bit harder. Wataru felt like his skin was on fire, but he wanted more, so much that he couldn't stand it. 

“Ren- aah- oh my god- Ren!”

* * *

The next thing he knew, it was morning. Head foggy and unable to recall much of what happened, Wataru found himself in the gentle embrace of Ren from behind him. Panic set in for a moment, and he quickly checked under the sheets. He sighed in relief. They both still had their pants on. So they didn't go that far, he thought to himself as he rolled over, getting a full view of a sound asleep Ren. He smiled fondly. Wataru tended to forget, even behind that timid smile Ren was a whole lot braver than he was. But that was okay, because he knew he was getting there too. And someday, he'd be able to give Ren all the love he could muster, without hesitation or doubt in his mind.

As Ren stirred awake, Wataru brushed a strand of hair out of his face.

"Morning."

"Mm... good morning Wataru."

Wataru shifted closer, placing a soft kiss on Ren's forehead and messy bangs. Ren laughed softly.

"That tickles."

"Heh, sorry.”

They both looked at each other in silence for a few moments, taking the other in.

“You surprised me last night,” Wataru started, breaking the silence.

“Ah- yeah, I kinda surprised myself too. But you made me feel confident. And… I wanted you to feel alright about this. Was it weird?”

“Not at all. In fact, you were really sexy.”

“Eh?!”

Wataru couldn’t help but laugh as Ren blushed bright red, eyes wide.

“I'm serious though, you drew me in completely.”

“Oh… heh, in that case… can I take the lead again?”

“Of course. Tell me whenever you want.”

Wataru wrapped his arms around Ren, pulling him into a hug. Ren returned the gesture, their bare chests pressed together as they dwelled in the shared warmth, feeling the other's heart beating.

“Oh, Ren, there's something I forgot to tell you last night.”

"Eh? What is it?"

Wataru turned his head, whispering into his ear,

"I want you too."

He loved Ren's voice, and the sound Ren made from hearing that, a small gasp with a hint of breathlessness yet overflowing with desire, that may have become Wataru's new favourite.

**Author's Note:**

> Ren has potential to take the lead y'all are just cowards ahdkfhakhska


End file.
